


in case you don't know my heart

by azrazelea



Category: I.O.I (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrazelea/pseuds/azrazelea
Summary: It’s one of the main reasons why Nayoung likes him, why they’re best friends.Seungcheol just gets her.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Im Nayoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	in case you don't know my heart

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on asianfanfics under nicorobin

“… Hmm,” Nayoung muttered, more to herself, eyes fixated on her phone screen. “… Looks like I’m going to be a stripper.”

She was nowhere near loud, but apparently she was loud enough in the quiet study hall since a couple two tables down from her got up abruptly – the girl in a hurry to take their leave, dragging her man by the arm while the boy tried to take a peek at Nayoung.

Nayoung stared at the couple, wondering, before her eyes met with the boy across from her. He was startled with the sudden eye contact, visibly flinching before he, too, hastily packed his books and left the study hall, cheeks blushing.

She stared at the leaving boy until he’s gone before turning her head to the side. “… Was I too loud…?”

Seungcheol’s sitting there, sipping on his soda with a smile playing on his lips as if he thought what just happened was amusing. He didn’t say anything until he put down the can, the smiling lips were red from the beverage (it’s strawberry flavored) and they looked swollen, but then again his lips was always thick like that.

“So, what’s with the newfound passion?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. There’s a playful glint on his eyes, and the amused smile was still present too. The thing about Seungcheol, he always seemed so chill; it’s relaxing to be with him.

“… Look,” Nayoung brought her phone up for Seungcheol to see. He inched closer, and she could smell his cologne. It’s rather light, crisp and clean; fresh. It’s nice. “… The result for my last assignment was just out… It’s hopeless.” She took back her phone and looked at it again. Nayoung frowned. “… Forget this, I’m just going to be a stripper.”

Seungcheol was quiet, but then he looked up to Nayoung. “Hm. Should I sign you up for a dance class? You can’t be a stripper, your dancing sucks, people gonna pay for you to get _off_ of the stage.”

That remark made Nayoung cracked. She pushed Seungcheol’s shoulder. “I’m not that bad!”

Seungcheol just grinned. “But you really are.”

People said Seungcheol did magic, able to make the stone-faced Im Nayoung smiled and laughed, and Seungcheol told them that Nayoung was the funny one, a jokester, but in all honestly, it’s all because of Seungcheol.

The others were easily intimated by Nayoung’s poker face, judging her and calling her emotionless because of her lack of expression, but Seungcheol was different. He didn’t judge. And somehow, he gets her jokes. Even plays along with them.

It’s one of the main reasons why Nayoung likes him, why they’re best friends. Seungcheol just gets her.

“Come on now, it can’t be that bad,” Seungcheol said in the end. “There’s still time, we’ll work harder for your next assignment, and you’ll do even better for the final. Sounds like a plan, huh?”

“You made it sounds so easy.”

“It’s part of the job, being a best friend of a worry wart like.” He poked her cheek with his index finger. “Tell you what. This Friday, Minki’s place. He’s celebrating… something, I think he lands another modeling deal, I don’t know. He invites the guys for a movie night. Anyway, free food, some beer, good friends. We’ll cheer you up for the weekend, and by Monday, you’ll be ready to kick ass again.” Seungcheol grinned again, wider this time. “How’s that?”

Nayoung’s not into party, but she knew Seungcheol knew that, so he wouldn’t ask her if it’s a big party. He knew her comfortable zone and never pushed more than necessary.

So she nodded, agreeing, a small smile on her lips because Seungcheol’s was contagious.

“Awesome,” he said, getting up. “Now let’s get out of this place, we’re not even studying anyway.” 

Again Nayoung complied, following Seungcheol out of the room. Already she felt better, didn’t think too much about the mark of her last assignment because of Seungcheol’s encouragement.

Seungcheol had that effect on her; and Nayoung thought that it’s really was _magical_.

***

For Minki the social butterfly it was considered a small scale get-together; Nayoung knew everyone there, friends with some, still after a couple hours her introvert side begged for a time-out.

Everyone was out in the backyard, Minki had make a backyard cinema there with the big screen and sound system prepared, along with blankets, pillows, and bean bags for his guests. They were in the middle of watching a horror movie when Nayoung slipped in back into the house, no one’s really paying attention to her.

The kitchen was rather messy, plates and bowls in the sink, the trash bag was full in the corner, empty cans of beer on the island. She opened the fridge and grabbed a can, opening it on her way to the living room. 

It was quiet there although she could hear someone’s screaming bloody murder from the backyard.

Nayoung sat on the couch, thinking of nothing in particular as she sipped on her beer, just scrutinizing every decor on the cabinets there. She didn’t notice the footsteps until he called her.

“Are you hiding again, Im Nayoung?”

Nayoung turned her head, in time to see Seungcheol’s entering the living room. Tonight he wore a three-colored shirt, blue and white with a little bit of red in the middle, tucked in into light blue jeans. They looked nice on him.

“Are you tired?” Seungcheol flopped down on the couch next to her, leaning back to the cushions, their thighs pressed to each other. There’s definitely enough place beside Seungcheol. “Want to go home?” he leered at her.

Nayoung leered back at her best friend. Seungcheol was a people person; he likes being in the crowd, friends and strangers all together, making friends and memories. Sometimes she wonders if she holds him back at times, killing the joy he’s having.

“I’m fine,” she told him, putting away her beer and leaned back too. Now she felt kind of sleepy. “It’s fun. Minki knows how to treat his guests. … Thank you for taking me here.”

Seungcheol grinned. He’s always grinning, always smiling. It put her at ease.

“You’re welcome,” he said back, barely above a whisper.

They sat there, head turned to the side, staring at each other. It felt warm; the night was warm, Nayoung’s insides were warm, Seungcheol’s temperature beside her was warm.

His lips were always thick…

Nayoung leaned over and kissed him, square on the mouth.

“Mmm—” Seungcheol let out a confused sound, but he responded to the kiss. His lips moved slowly along hers, responsive, not aggressive, careful as if he’s not sure if he’s allowed to do that, and ready to back out anytime Nayoung told him to.

When he rose up to fix their position, Nayoung pulled back.

Seungcheol was staring at her, eyes wide, mouth a little agape. 

“You…,” Seungcheol was no longer grinning. He swallowed. “You kiss me.”

“… I… did. Do. I kiss you,” Nayoung said back. “… You seem pretty calm about it.”

“But—I’m not! I really am not!” Frantically, Seungcheol grabbed Nayoung’s hand and put it over his chest. “Look!”

She could feel his heart beat then, through the layer of his shirt, and it’s anything but _calm_. It’s beating too fast, too loud; like Seungcheol just finished a marathon. She looked up to meet his eyes and pulled back her hand. “You’re not…”

“I’m not,” he repeated. He swallowed again. Now that Nayoung looked at him, he didn’t seem so calm like her initial thought, he didn’t even seem chill like he always does. “… So. What was that? Are you… are you drunk?” Seungcheol looked disappointed with the idea.

“No? I didn’t drink much. … You?”

“Nope. Not even drinking. I bring you here, I have to bring you home later.” 

His answer made Nayoung felt warm again, and unknowingly it brought a smile to her face. “… Thank you for taking care of me.”

The smile and the words didn’t do much to Seungcheol, as he still looked wary. “I hope that’s not just a thank you kiss or whatever… Nayoung, why did you kiss me?” When Nayoung didn’t answer immediately, Seungcheol asked again, “… Do you need some time to think about it?”

She searched for his eyes, wondering. “… Do you?”

Seungcheol laughed, though it’s hallow. “Nah, I’m good. I had a couple of months to think, and, yeah, no, I already figure it out. My feelings for you, so.” He threw another nervous glance at Nayoung. “Frankly this is not how I imagine my confession is gonna be. I’m sorry.”

“… Me neither,” finally Nayoung said. That took Seungcheol off guard. “… I thought I would be very cool about it… Casually ask you out for a date. I would wear a pretty white dress. You would come in a simple tee shirt and laugh, asking me what’s the occasion. And I would tell you… how I feel about you. But tonight… It’s not according to plan. You just feel… _right_. I’m sorry.”

“… Wow, that’s— … Oh god.” Seungcheol leaned back, letting out the breath he’s been holding, and then he’s chuckling to himself. “Im Nayoung, that’s crazy.” Now when he’s looking up to Nayoung, he’s already back to grinning. “Want to get out from here? Minki’s parents have a lovely taste decorating the place, but I’d rather be with you somewhere else, preferably a place with no screaming people in the backyard.”

Nayoung smiled at the boy. “Sure.”

“Awesome.” Seungcheol stood up, followed suit by Nayoung. He held her hand, careful at first, but then firmer later, locking their fingers. His grin was wider, brighter than usual. It didn’t only make her relax, or at ease, or warm. Above all that, she felt _happy_. “Let’s just… be together for a very, very long time, how’s that?”

“You make it sounds easy…”

“It’s probably not,” Seungcheol confessed. He brought their intertwined hands up and kissed Nayoung’s hand. “But let’s try anyway.”

It’s probably not magic, all the effect Choi Seungcheol had on her.

It’s probably _love_.


End file.
